This contract will support the public liaison, education, and general communication activities of the NEI that may include 1) develop and support internal communication strategies such as Eye Contact (the NEI employee newsletter); 2) develop and produce lay publications, reports, and other materials in support of the Institute?s activities and programs; 3) plan, implement, and evaluate the Healthy Vision Program that includes Healthy People and Healthy Vision Month; 4) plan, implement, and evaluate education programs such as K-12 science education program; and 5) plan and implement activities related to the public liaison functions of the institute.